Memories Just for You
by Guitara123
Summary: Dedicated to Erza Scarlet Titania! This one-shot is based on episode 164. I hope that you guys like it! P.S. I know summary sucks but full one is in the story. NO OCs ARE IN THIS STORY! JERZA ROCKS WITH NONE!


Memories Just for You(Dedicated to Erza Scarlet Titania, the MOST biggest fan I know about Jerza)

**The title was given Erza Scarlet Titania, while I just added the 'Memories'. This story is based on episode 164, when Erza met Milliana after talking to Jellal. And then Gray comes along and talks to Erza, and then they hit the topic of love. But that's Gruvia. So this is the scene with Jellal and Crime Socerie and Erza thinking about Jellal. I hope that you guys enjoy this one-shot! ^.^ P.S. NO OCs ARE IN THIS STORY! JERZA IS BEST WITHOUT ONE! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima-sama is the one who does.

* * *

Erza let her hair fly wildly in the wind, smiling. She looked at the beautiful scenery of Crocus, enjoying her memories. Memories, especially about him. Her childhood love. Her other half. Her best friend. And he was the famousconvict, Jellal Fernandes. She smiled at the times they spent together in the tower, where he gave her the name Scarlet, because of her beautiful scarlet hair. The times where they plotted to escape together, and make their freedom. The times when they laugh, even though they were in dark times. He never ceased to amaze her. With his dashing brown eyes and his bright blue hair, he always managed to put a smile on her face. And lately, at the Daimatou Enbu, they even managed to talk normally again, even though his past was unforgivable. They managed to talk without fighting, or lying, or anything related to the dark side. They became what they were again, best friends. And that also shocked Jellal. He never knew that he would be able to talk to her again like that, without a care in the world. Oddly enough, though she knows that Jellal loves her without a doubt, he keeps denying it. And unknown to her, he was also thinking about her…

Jellal sat down on the top of the hill, overlooking Crocus, leaving Ultear and Meredy down below to make a shelter. With his messy blue hair flying with the wind, he thought about Erza, his precious Erza. The prettiest girl he had ever seen, with her hair the color of his favorite, scarlet red. Strong and courageous, the type of person who will stand up for her nakama. She was the one who would make his heart skip a beat, who would make him think about her all day and the one who would always make him embarrassed. But, he did unforgivable things to her. He had hurt her, together with her close nakama, Natsu. He manipulated her, and tricked her to be the sacrifice to 'revive' Zeref. And with a vow, he pledged to never fall in love, especially with a person from the light. That was the rule in Crime Sorcerie. Erza was part of the light, never to falter, and even helped him, the person who was in the dark. Why can't he rewind time? Why can't he make up to her by giving her unfailing love? These were the questions that crowded his mind. But he knew that he couldn't keep on denying his feelings for Erza. Especially when he had almost kissed her. That was evidence that he loved her. But he made a stupid mistake of telling her that he was engaged. Luckily, he was a bad liar…

"You can't keep it any longer, you know," a voice said to him.

"Yeah, Erza also loves you. You can see it in her eyes," said another voice.

"Ultear! Meredy!" He turned around, surprised.

"There'll be a time where you have to confess," Ultear said with a pained smiled. "And that time is coming really soon…"

"So come on, Jellal. Be a man for once," begged Meredy.

"I am a man!"

As Jellal chased Meredy down the hill, a voice also called out to Erza.

"You were thinking about him, right?"

Erza turned around, only to see Gray. "Y- yeah. How about you? Have you accepted your feeling for Juvia?"

"Lyon came with Chelia. Its so noisy back there."

"Heh."

"So will you confess? There'll be a time where you must, you know."

"I know. It's just that, you know… He lied about getting a fiancé(it was so obvious) and after meeting… someone who knows both him and me and hates Jellal… HER, it just feel so awkward and weird."

"I have never been in your dilemma before, but that sure is better than my Juvia and Lyon problem!"

"Oh shut up and confess Gray! Be a man!"

"I AM a man!"

"BARELY."

* * *

**It's finished! I know it's short, but this is my first ever Jerza one-shot. I hope that you guys R & R! And if there's any grammar mistake, gomen! *****Bows* Please read my other stories and I'll try to make other one-shots for other couples. Thanks for reading! :33333333**


End file.
